


Domestic in Travel

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Bath Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Girlfriends on the run, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, post ending fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: A century after Titan's defeat, Ava and Maggie have left everything behind and prefer to keep it that way so they can live the lives they've earned in peace and quiet.





	Domestic in Travel

The wind swept through the open window of the small, but private apartment Magnolia Lacivi stood in as she watched the last vestiges of sunlight creep over into the evening. It had been, what, a hundred, a hundred twenty years since the war against Titan ended? It sure felt a lot longer than that. 

She frowned a bit and blinked against the cold sea spray that had floated up from the shore their home resided in. One would think that the Deadly Sinners making pacts with their demons and gaining the power, extended vitality, and near immortality that entailed as per the agreements, small bothers like sea water should have meant nothing. 

If Maggie had her choice, she would have been on a more verdant world than this. It was just a big ball of water with strings of artificial islands. At the same time, it was the perfect place she and one other had lived for the past nine years. It only seemed like a week since they had moved from a less hospitable world. They had to cut it short, since some Titan remnants had found them and… well, that was another story she’d prefer to forget. 

She closed the window and watched as the candles, lit by the magic of the other resident, sparked to life and gave the apartment a golden hue Maggie had grown fond of. 

She smiled as she walked into the next room, just like the rest of their apartment, it was barely decorated and had little, but it suited both of them just fine. 

Even if they did feel like hoarding useless items to make their homes feel more welcome, there wouldn’t be much point as they were both under forged names, graciously given the means to create new ones by the Arrow family. It was a system they always used; stay in a place for ten years, move to another world, further away from the galaxies where Titan and Wrathia were a memory, change names, start over, and repeat. If there was an end goal, then neither of them were aware of it. Personally, Maggie didn’t mind it much. 

She opened the door to hear bed room to see her friend, companion, and lover of the past several decades, Ava Ire, the Wrath, standing in front of a mirror she had conjured out of the wall. 

The dress was simple, however, the fabric when touched by light, would let off an iridescent rainbow of colors depending on the light that reflected off of it She had grown since she had pacted, was a bit taller, somewhat fuller figure, and, thankfully, was finally able to hide those damn vengess horns whenever she felt the need to disguise herself. Her hair still flailed about wildly like it was a feather in the wind, but both of them had gotten used to it. 

Ava, smiling at herself in the mirror, twirled, letting the fabric follow her lead and almost glow as brightly as her own skin did. It amused Maggie a bit whenever Ava became excited like this, as she seemed to be a greater source of light than the candles. 

“How is it?” Maggie asked with her arms crossed. 

Ava turned back to her, the heat and energy under her skin making her glow even brighter at Maggie’s presence. Her smile was infectious as she smoothed out the ruffles at the waist. 

“I like the way I look.”

For the longest time, Maggie had never heard Ava Ire speak well of herself in any capacity. The first quarter of a century of her life had been at the beck and call of someone else. Someone Maggie had no desire to even recite her name, let alone her memory. 

“Think we may want to find Fatima and get it looked at? It’s pretty old at this point,” she offered, recalling the name of another Deadly Sinner. 

Fatima al-Jilani. The Greed. Despite the Sin she was notorious for, she was a lot more frugal and temperate than anyone dared to assume. Aside from the Skein of Avarice, which enabled her to manipulate almost anyone or anything to her will with a seemingly innocuous needle and yarn, she was always covered from head to toe in vibrant color. And she could switch between behaving like a bossy adult, seeing as she was thirty-eight when they met and which annoyed Maggie to no end, and a someone just as young as they were, if not more juvenile. 

*

The woman in pastel colored robes looked over the Deadly Sinners as she stood atop the pile of destroyed Silent Scavangers and cocked an eyebrow before turning to her side. 

“Children? Are you telling me that your queen recruited children to her cause, Gerde?”

From the dust in the ground, a figure twirled into being before looking at the rest of the Deadly Sinners with a monocle. If there was a personification of the word ‘stuffy’, this demon was it. 

“Hmm, if I had to wager a guess,” even her voice was stuffy and boring, “the Death Pact Elixirs were not as successful as her highness had hoped. The cocktail’s purpose was to place their souls into creatures of incredible will and power. Seeing them manifest in children is troubling.”

The woman put her fists on her waist and shot back. “You think? I was hoping your Queen had considered this possibility before going through with this plan!”

Gerde did not seemed troubled. “Judging by how they have pacted with each soul, it seems that it has not been a complete failure, but I suppose we can make do with what we have. I shall return to the Mind Space and see if I can get in contact with her highness.”

The woman leveled her eyes. “You do that.”

As the demon vanished, the woman flung herself down, tossing a brightly glowing yarn at one inert scavenger limb, and swinging her way down fare more gracefully than any of them expected with additional lines. 

She landed without a sound in front of them, stood to her full height and smiled. 

“Greetings, I’m Fatima al-Jiani, and I need some answers.”

*

 

Her demon was Gerde Muska, basically the most deadpanned and boring accountant anyone had the misfortune to meet. Even Tuls, may he rest in peace, was more exciting than that dullard! All she cared about were the numbers and she was somehow, one of Wrathia’s most powerful warriors. It astounded Maggie how Gerde was able to control as much power as she did when it came to gravity through sheer force of numerical force through her magic. Perhaps that was why Wrathia liked her so much. Thankfully, the feeling wasn’t as mutual, but she digressed. 

Ava looked down to the dress before back to Maggie. “No. This was the dress Fatima made for me. It’s… it’s special.”

*

“This is for you, Ava,” Fatima said as she handed Ava, who had just woken after spending the last day and a half resting from another victory hat nearly cost her life, a folded package. 

“What?” Ava asked, almost stunned at the offering. 

Fatima smiled. “It’s the day of your birth, isn’t it?”

Ava blinked and turned to the chronometer in the medic bay. By all rights, yes, she had aged yet another year. If she was right, it was supposed to be her twentieth. She had forgotten what it was like to even have a birthday. The prospect of them in the first place had lost its luster ever since she was aware of what it even was, as other children had parties and never invited her because of Wrathia.

She looked to the package. The paper had beautiful geographic designs on it and was almost eager to tear it open to see what was inside. She looked to the older woman and asked, perhaps a bit too eagerly, “can I open it?”

Fatima nodded as her smile didn’t change. 

Carefully, Ava undid the adhesives that kept it closed and fold by fold, she opened the package to reveal a beautiful dress. She held it upright and gasped at the colors it shone in the light of the sterile medbay. 

Tears began to well in her eyes as she looked up. “But… but why? I mean, I haven’t… you never...”

Fatima leaned over and kissed Ava on her forehead, like her own mother rarely did. She then embraced Ava a moment, letting the younger woman sniff loudly, before letting go, and leaving Ava without answering. Yet, Ava did not feel too troubled about not getting an answer. 

Ava sniffed once and held the dress close. She would treasure it. She would take care of it. It would never be lost so long as she had it.

She wore that dress when she had asked Maggie to accompany her when they had a chance to recover from the constant combat. 

*

Maggie could not fathom how the dress had not been destroyed by now, but knowing the seamstress in question, she had means to make sure that dress lasted. Furthermore, Maggie’s smile returned as she nodded. 

As much as Fatima annoyed Maggie, the latter was grateful; at the time their friendship was still healing and needed a bit more time before they would begin to discover the affection that Wrathia had tried to smother for as long as she did. 

Ava needed someone to trust. And while Odin fit that role to a degree, Fatima loved Ava unconditionally as if she were her own daughter. Fatima was the first to treat Ava like a real person and not once did she ever raise her voice at her, unlike practically everyone else she had met. 

Fatima had lost her husband and son in a Titan attack on her colony world. She would have died too were it not for Gerde’s soul finding her own and returning life to it, in a fashion similar to Gil’s connection to Nevy. 

“Alright,” Maggie answered before she walked up to Ava as she turned back to the mirror. Her arms slowly wrapped around Ava’s waist and when her fingers clasped, she kissed the back of Ava’s neck, which caused Ava to gasp a bit as her eyes flashed a visible red. 

“You’re in a good mood tonight,” Ava noted after another breath and taking both of Maggie’s hands and leaning into the taller woman as the glow in her skin betrayed the excitement she tried to hide. 

Maggie brushed Ava’s hair to the other side and kissed her way up to Ava’s ear, a wisp of green trailing from where her lips left Ava’s skin. “It’s that dress. It looks great on you,” she whispered. 

Ava smirked and turned a bit, trying to keep her arousal in check, “’but it would look better on the floor’?”

Maggie rolled her eyes and let her hands move up Ava’s torso slowly. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

Ava took one hand to reach behind her to undo the tie at the back and chuckled, “never.”

Maggie assisted Ava letting the dress drop to the floor. The Drawer of Wrath had long since vanished, now that their pact was done, along with Maggie’s Door of Lust. With nothing to obstruct further, Maggie cupped Ava’s face in both of her hands, leaned forward and kissed her again. At the point of contact, a blip of red and green light flowed through the rest of them as their magic reacted to their proximity. 

With the message clear, Ava reached forward and reached one hand under Maggie’s shirt, and another into her trousers. Maggie didn’t mind wearing dresses or slacks, however, Ava, if she was persistent enough, could get Maggie to wear the kinds of gowns Ava wore whenever they went out in public. 

As Ava’s hands finally came to a decision, she lifted up the hem of Maggie’s shirt and the latter let Ava help remove both her shirt and under garments, with the lower clothes following not long after. 

Ava, now only in her deep red shift, took a step back and took in the sight of the woman she had loved for so long. 

“You’re so beautiful, Maggie,” Ava sighed with her hands clasped together. Even after the pact, and growing up, Maggie still had the body that Ava was still slightly envious of. 

Maggie stepped closer, and helped remove Ava’s shift, exposing the large and visible scar in the middle of her sternum that the sword of the Titan statue had left. Slowly, but surely, it was almost gone, however, Maggie and anyone else with magical acumen could see the phantom scar that her pact had left. 

“So are you,” Maggie whispered back as she kissed Ava once more, this time, the blip becoming more visible as their magic outshone the fading candles. 

*

“Maggie… I like you. I… I love you… I always have. I’m so sorry about everything and… “ Ava, despite all the horrible things that had happened to her and by her, forced out with great difficulty. 

“No!” Maggie interrupted, with tears streaming out of her eyes, “I should have listened. I should have forgave you after everything. It wasn’t you. It was never you and… and...”

“Maggie,” Ava sniffed before she tentatively reached out to embrace her, but never got the chance as Maggie threw her arms over Ava’s shoulders and held her desperately. 

“I’m so sorry,” Maggie sobbed quietly into Ava’s hair. 

Ava held on just as tightly and it seemed like finally, their shared, horrid past could finally be put to rest. 

“Now, kiss,” both of them heard a new voice whisper from the shadows. 

They both turned in shock and surprise to the source.

Fatima, crouched and balancing on the balls of her feet, still in her pastel robes, had a positively Cheshire grin as she observed the proceedings from the shadows in the corner. 

“Oh, don’t mind me,” she waved casually as her other hand was clenched in excitement, “you can continue.”

“FATIMA!” they booth shouted angrily as she ran off, laughing raucously. 

*

As Maggie led Ava to their bed, she whispered into Ava’s ear, “you mind if I lead?”

“I don’t,” Ava answered happily as she climbed up and reclined on the bed to let Maggie crawl over her. 

The low light of the candles made Maggie’s outline more pronounced, but the emerald light in her eyes made Ava’s heart beat faster as she reached up to kiss Maggie again. 

*

“Frankly, what Ava and I do is none of your business!” Maggie growled at Fatima, who shrugged her shoulders casually. 

“That is true. However, considering that both of you were born with your demons, and knowing how they interfered with your lives, I’m still trying to understand why you continue to hold onto grudges when, honestly, neither of you were at fault.”

“I’m not holding a grudge!” Maggie roared, but then softened immediately after as words became difficult to process, “we’ve been… better these days. And… I remember why Ava and I always played together when we were kids. She supported me the best she could, but… Wrathia… she… she just...”

Fatima held up a hand. “Say no more.” Then that smile that made Maggie’s blood boil appeared again as she saw Ava walk up behind Maggie. 

“It appears you both have a few details you need to clear. After all, wishing does not make a poor man rich.”

Maggie turned around and suddenly found her voice gone as Ava took a few nervous steps closer. 

“I… I should have told you about Wrathia, Maggie,“Ava began as her gaze faltered. 

The sadness in Maggie’s eyes matched as she appeared ashamed. “I should have listened to you.”

Fatima nodded sagely. “Yes. Very good.” She started to walk off, but not without ‘accidentally’ walking into Maggie, which knocked her off balance and into Ava. 

By all rights, it never should have happened, but it did. The distance was just right, their respective heights were close enough, and the angle simply perfect to Fatima as Maggie and Ava experienced their first kiss, sloppy and awkward as it was, as she gave an exaggerated gasp. “Oh my goodness!”

“FATIMA!” they both shouted as she ran off, giggling mischievously. 

*

Maggie trailed kisses down Ava’s neck before humming into her collarbone, which earned an appreciative gasp from Ava. Hearing her breathe as she did made Maggie figure she was doing well to make Ava enjoy herself. 

When the subject of their intimacy came up, Maggie was upfront about her past. Her past lovers, influenced by Tuls’ magic, what she had learned from them and the heartbreak from each ordeal. Ava had, thankfully, not harbor any ill will towards her for her choices. Furthermore, she was always the one Maggie went to whenever her relationships went south. Yet, again, it was Wrathia that only seemed to fuel the fire.

Ava’s eyes shone a molten gold with accelerated breaths as she held down Maggie’s head while she kissed her way down Ava’s chest to the scar at the top of her diaphragm. “Maggie,” she whispered heatedly the lava in her blood matched the illumination in her half lidded eyes. 

Maggie paused a moment to look up at Ava’s face and asked with as smirk, “Yes?”

Ava, who’s hands held onto the long, and leafy curls of Maggie’s hair, sighed, “You’re really going to ask that, now?”

Maggie used one of her hands to stroke Ava’s thigh and responded playfully, “I suppose. However, I think I’d rather have the apartment intact. Remember?”

Ava let go and lay back to giggle as she stared at the ceiling. “Of course. It was a miracle the landlord let us stay there after I got my horns stuck in the headboard.”

Maggie matched her lover’s amusement as she crawled up to sit on Ava’s lap and interlaced her fingers with one of her hands with one of Ava’s. She also leaned over, kissed Ava’s nose and whispered, “well, as clumsy as it was, and the resulting hole in the wall aside, I still liked that time the best.”

Ava’s hand trailed up Maggie’s leg, which left shining red trails from her fingertips, as the latter sat back up. “Don’t give me ideas. I actually enjoy living here.”

Maggie’s hand took Ava’s other hand and guided it and the other up to her sides as a red wisp of light traveled across her skin. “We are still, technically, on the run.”

Ava’s hands paused on the scars where the Door of Lust had left its mark. Perhaps against her better judgment, her index finger and thumb gently slid along the groove in Maggie’s skin. “Technically,” she answered quietly, letting the magic between their bodies do its work as Ava’s and Maggie’s core shone with their respective colors.

“Do you ever regret not taking both Wrathia’s and Titan’s throne for yourself? You could have been an empress,” Maggie asked as she guided Ava’s hand up her stomach to caress her bosom and abdomen. 

“Not for a moment,” Ava answered more tersely than she would have liked as a green mist began to mix with the shining gold on her skin. She then sat up without warning, which forced Maggie to squeak in surprise and sit backward so she supported herself with her hands, threw one of her legs over one of Maggie’s and pulled her into another kiss. Both of them began to pant as the point of their junction gyrated against one another, 

“Anything Wrathia would have given me would have had strings attached,” Ava hissed as the glow in the room, along from her eyes, started to grow thicker with red light, “or she would have tried to cop out of her part of the deal when I first pacted with her.”

Maggie found it hard to answer, as Ava’s sheer domineering presence, not to mention the heat of her hips pressing into Ava's, made it abundantly clear that though she initiated, Ava was the one who commanded. Her breath was a gale in her ears as she tried to keep herself at pace.

As Ava’s red light began to flood her body, she felt completely helpless as her lover’s breathing had grown to an almost bestial grunt, perhaps one of the lesser holdovers from her time as Wrathia’s host. So, she held onto Ava’s shoulders desperately and fought to keep her breath as gold and red began to shimmer in her eyes before she forced them shut. Both of them were so close. 

“I want nothing to do with her,” Ava growled as she increased the pace and pulled Maggie in her embrace all the tighter, her nails digging into her lover’s sweat slicked skin, “this is my life now!”

Maggie gasped and her body shuddered as her edge came a moment before Ava joined her. Their mutual climax had joined the sweat they had left on the sheets as they basked in the after effects of their union as the light died down and the heat from their bodies filled the room. 

When the heat of the moment passed, Maggie sat as upright as she could and asked wearily, “and is… this… I mean, our arrangement. Is it alright?”

Ava needed a moment to catch her own breath as she leaned her forehead into Maggie’s. “Yes. You’re here. That’s all I wanted.”

Maggie smiled. “Good.” She slowly disentangled herself, threw her feet off the bed, and pulled Ava close. Before the smaller woman could protest, Maggie had gathered Ava in her arms and, despite her weariness, carried her off and to their bathroom. 

With her head leaning against Maggie’s shoulder, Ava muttered, “we’re going to have to change the sheets again, won’t we?”

As Maggie took small and deliberate steps to sit her lover down on the seat by the spacious tub. As she reached over to turn on the water, she answered after a breath, “Yes. Though, better soaked than burnt.”

As the tub began to fill from a waterfall above it, Ava snickered tiredly. “Oh, remember that poor family that lived above us? I wonder how the father had to explain that the reason why our room caught fire to his children.”

From the sink, Maggie filled a mug full of cold water and handed to Ava. “If he was smart, he told his kids we were having sex. We just went overboard.”

Ava snorted as she held the cup with both hands. “I hope not. Can you imagine him having to explain what we are and the residual magic that caused the burnout in the first place?” She drank the mug until it was empty as Maggie filled another for herself and followed suit. 

Maggie rolled her eyes as she put hers and Ava’s cup to the side of the sink, noticed the water in the tub spilling into a drain where it would be filtered and recycled, and eased Ava to her feet. “Would you rather he tell his kids that a pair of humanoid women, empowered by the dead spirits of a Florani Colossus and a Vengess Empress, were enjoying themselves so much that the sheets caught on fire?”

Ava held back laughter as Maggie stepped into the tub and guided her by the hand, into the water. Maggie sat down against the side and pulled Ava into her lap before she reached for the bar of soap on the side. 

Ava gave a contented sigh as she leaned against Maggie, idly stroking Maggie’s leg with one hand as the latter began to lather the soap suds into her hair. She moaned happily and closed her eyes as Maggie not only rubbed the cake of soap that would not only enhance her hair’s appearance, if the advertising was to be believed, but leave it smelling of a rare flower that was thought to be extinct, but massaged the back of her head. 

When Maggie felt Ava’s hair had been washed sufficiently, she gathered a handful of water in both hands and scrubbed the suds out. Between strokes, Ava hummed contentedly and felt her eyelids begin to flutter closed. She knew she had to be awake for a bit longer, but she was ready to doze off then and there. 

“Once you’re done, want me to,” Ava began before Maggie curled the one arm around Ava’s waist and reached down further. 

“I’m good,” she whispered into Ava’s ear, “I just wanted to finish what I started back in the room.”

Ava gasped as Maggie began to stroke her entrance through the water, the former using one hand to reach around and hold onto Maggie, and the other to assist as her hips involuntarily jerked upward into Maggie’s hand. 

If there was one thing that Ava appreciated about Maggie’s touch is how she knew how to do it correctly. It wasn’t so much how it spoke of her experience, but how she had learned through trial and error, as the ‘education’ in Titan’s schools did not preclude any sort of understanding of their own bodies. 

Ava squirmed the more Maggie rubbed and her body began to light up again as Maggie used her other arm to hold Ava close. 

“Maggie…,” Ava panted over and over, desperately seeking that edge again. She was euphoric and practically a small sun in the tub as her whimpering grew louder. 

Ava, in her younger years, never liked to be touched, even by herself. Especially like this, mostly because Wrathia had all but smothered any desire for experimentation she would have normally conducted. When her demon’s pact had finally been fulfilled, Ava found herself shocked at how much she missed. 

“I’m here,” Maggie assured her. 

When Ava had reached maturity, it was hard not to feel bitter about what Wrathia had taken from her. However, by then, she and Maggie had reconciled and the latter had give her experiences she had only hoped for when they were teenagers.

Ava gasped and clenched Maggie tighter as her edge came, the rest of her body curled and her core flashed brightly as she shivered violently in Maggie’s arms. Had her part-Florani lover not been holding her, she would have happily sunk under the water level. 

When the flash faded, she leaned back again and sighed happily.

She brought Maggie’s other hand up to her lips and kissed it as the water trickled down back into the tub. “I love you, Maggie.”

Maggie leaned into the back of her soaked hair and whispered, “I love you, too.”

They had stayed in there for a while longer, letting the warm and purified bath water flow through until it had been completely filtered out. And fighting against sleep, Ava pushed herself out of the tub and onto wobbly feet. 

Maggie reached for a towel and began to dry Ava off. The latter did not protest as she turned and kissed her on the cheek.

After drying off and getting into their nightgowns, cleaning up their discarded clothes and changing the sheets took longer than Ava had hoped as she yawned widely. 

Thankfully, Maggie had prepared a fresh set as Ava returned her dress to the closet. 

As they both crawled under the bedsheets, Maggie asked, “By the way, there’s something I wanted to ask. I mean, continuing from before.”

“Oh?” Ava asked as she reclined her head on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“You mind us going through another marriage ceremony when we change our identities next? Making it official and all?”

Ava smiled and squeezed her hand tenderly. “Not at all. I think you look wonderful in a wedding dress.”

Maggie smirked. “Of course you do,” it then faded, “though… it’d be nice if we could find and invite the other Deadly Sinners.”

Ava cocked an eyebrow. “Even Fatima?”

Maggie sighed in resignation. “Yes, even Fatima.” She had the hardest time vocalizing it, but she really wanted to thank that scheming woman in person for helping her and Ava reconcile. She reached up and kissed Ava on her cheek. “I owe her more than I’m willing to admit and I want to settle my debts.”

Ava smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Maggie, letting the light slowly ebb out as the night came and lead them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fatima al-jilani and Gerde Muska are original characters made up for the purposes of this story... and to personify Forest Fire fans. :P


End file.
